Insecure
by Mightybee
Summary: Todoroki and Momo are paired up for a project. What happens when they work together alone in his room?


Hello everyone! I am a new writer on this site so I am very excited to write my first fanfic and share it with you guys. I love fan fiction and because there were some ships that I really wanted to read more of but there weren't a lot of them, I decided to write my own. I don't have a draft or anything; I'm more of a free writer. But anyway, enough about me. This is a little practice of one of my favorite ships: TodoMomo! Please review and help me out with anything I need to work on .

Btw, I do not own anything regarding "My Hero Academia" I only own the story.

Ever since her match against Tokoyami during the U.A. Sports Festival, Momo hasn't been very confident in herself. She never trusted her own thoughts or ideas anymore because she thought they would fail just like before. Her crush on Todoroki doesn't make it better. She always worries whether or not he notices her. He's so hard to read. Every time she looks in the mirror, all she sees is a plain and useless girl who doesn't have good ideas. Mina and Uraraka always tell her that she's being too hard on herself, but Momo knows they're just trying to cheer her up. Then again, they may be right.

On her way to class, she sees a certain fire and ice user walking down the hallway. She tries her best to just ignore him and keep walking, but he stops to greet her. Now she's stuck. "Good morning Yaoyorozu" he says. It was something about the way his voice sounded early in the morning that made Momo's heart so excited.

"Uh..m-morning Todoroki" she replies nervously.

"Are you ok? Your face is red" he asks.

"No, I-I'm fine". He looks at her, knowing she's lying, but lets it go figuring she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay then. See you in class." They both start walking again, but Momo couldn't stop her heart from beating so much. Why was it beating anyway? She's seen him plenty of times, and spoken to him before. What was so different today?

During class, Aizawa tells the class their assignment. "Today you all will be working with a partner to come up with a strategy to defeat the villain with a quirk you pull from this box." He holds up a medium sized box full of folded paper, so you can't see what the quirk is.

"All of these quirks belong to real villains that are either captured or still on the loose. You will be graded on how effective the plan is and how you and your partner work together. The teams have already been made so just look on the board and find your name. This assignment is due by the end of the week. Any questions"

No one raised their hand.

"Good. Class dismissed." Aizawa slid into his sleeping bag and rested his eyes. Momo got up to see who her partner was, and it looked like luck wasn't on her side.

'Todoroki-Yaoyorozu' the board read. Todoroki, who was standing a few feet away from her, said "I'm working with Yaoyorozu. Ok" Momo looked over to see his nonchalant face and immediately wished she could disappear and never been seen again. She went to the box to pull out a paper but Todoroki stopped her.

"I already got one. See" He held up the paper that read "Illusion". This was going to be a long week for Momo.

She and Todoroki decided that they would meet up after school every day in their dorm rooms. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they would meet in Todoroki's dorm and on Tuesday and Thursday they would meet in Momo's room.

On that Monday after school, Momo and Todoroki walked to his dorm room and entered. They took their shoes off and sat on the bed. "I have some paper in the drawer of the desk over there. I'll go get it." Todoroki got up from the bed and got the paper.

Momo was nearly about to die of embarrassment just being in Todoroki's room. It had the look of a traditional Japanese home and smelled like incents and…him. She was so nervous. This was the first time she'd ever been in a boy's room besides her father's, more or less her crush's room! She had to calm her heart as he sat back down on the bed.

"So, I was thinking that we could wear specially made goggles so that we don't get fooled by the villain's illusions. We could ask the support courses to make some. How does that sound for a start?"

Momo couldn't even concentrate on the task at hand. The situation she was put in was too much for her heart to handle. She tried to speak but her words got caught in her throat. Todoroki felt that is was time to ask about Momo. Every time he saw her, she had a red face and she couldn't speak properly. Maybe she was sick.

"Yaoyorozu, is everything alright? You've been off lately. Are you sick? Do you need to go to Recovery Girl?"

"N-no, I'm fine I promise." Her face told a different story. "It's just that…well…I've never been in another boy's room, plus I'm kinda nervous. I'm just a little worried that you'll end up doing all the work since I don't have any good ideas."

Todoroki was shocked. For one, she wasn't sick. And two, she said she didn't have any good ideas. How could she think that? He voted for her to be class rep because he thought she would be a good leader. How could she say that about herself?

"Yaoyorozu, that's not true. Of course you have good ideas. I think you're a great leader. Plus, there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just a room. There isn't anything special about a boy's room."

Todoroki's words were so comforting. Momo never thought that those were the words she needed to hear all along. She smiled brightly. "Thank you Todoroki. You can just call me Momo. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Ok then, Momo" Her name sounded so much better coming out of his mouth. Her heart started to beat faster than before. Todoroki also felt a little different saying her first name instead of her last. Like his heart was beating faster. The atmosphere in the room started to change and Todoroki moved closer to her. He read about this kind of feeling in a magazine he found in the common room. Is this what people call love? It certainly is different.

"Momo, there's something I need to ask."

"Uh, go ahead" Momo said nervously.

"Do you, have feelings for me?"

Momo started to heat up so much she was sweating. Why did he ask that? Did he know already? Was it that obvious? He looked at her with a soft, yet intrigued expression.

"U-uhm w-w-w-why w-would you ask th-that?" She panicked "I read somewhere that when a person's face is red and they stutter a lot that they have feelings for someone. You've been doing that a lot lately. So is it me?" He was so straight forward with his question and didn't hesitate one bit.

This was all happening so fast, Momo couldn't handle it. "Uhm…..y-yes, I do….." she whispered.

Todoroki heard her though, and his face lit up. It was kinda embarrassing to hear that someone had feelings for him.

"oh…"

Silenced filled the air for what felt like hours. Until Todoroki spoke up.

"To be honest, I like you too….." His face was red and his heart was racing. He closed the gap between the two and softly placed his lips onto hers in a delicate yet loving kiss.

Momo was shocked and stiff in the beginning, then relaxed and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Todoroki placed his hands on her hips and the kiss deepened. They stayed like that for a while before they broke apart for air. They looked at each other, faces red and lips swollen.

"You can sleep here tonight, I'll make sure you don't get caught," Todoroki said. "We'll work on this in the morning"

"Ok" Momo said as her heart started to get used to the atmosphere. They forgot about everything and could only focus on each other as they snuggled into the bed.

I know this was really bad, but I'm new and I need practice. This was kinda fun and I want to continue. Review this plz. I want you guys to help me out. (This is the updated version of the original story. It's the same words, I just spaced it out more like you guys said. Thanks for the reviews )


End file.
